Quantum Dot backlight technology is one of the backlight technologies of large color gamut. According to the quantum dot backlight technology, a quantum tube is provided in the backlight module. In this case, when blue light that is emitted by a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) enters into the quantum tube, the quantum dots that are packaged in the quantum tube can be excited and emit red light and green light. Then, the red light and green light mix with part of the original blue light, so as to form white light with high color saturation which enters into a light guide plate. Therefore, light with higher color saturation can be provided to a liquid crystal display device, and the color performance ability of the liquid crystal display device can be significantly improved.
However, with respect to the traditional backlight module applying the quantum dot backlight technology, since the spectrum which enters into the light guide plate through the quantum tube mainly depends on composition ratio, particle sizes and shapes of the quantum dots, it is difficult to further improve the color saturation of the backlight module through spectrum deployment. Moreover, in the traditional backlight module, a single color LED is generally used as a light source thereof. In this case, light that is emitted by the single color LED and enters into the light guide plate after the excitation of the quantum tube has limited color saturation.
With respect to the aforesaid technical problem, a backlight module with higher color saturation and higher brightness is needed so as to eliminate the technical defect in the prior art.